


John Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belts, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, Strip Tease, Teen!Dean, Top John Winchester, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, forced stripping, teen!Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows all the secrets she's been hiding from her parents and he gives her a choice.</p><p>OR an AU where Jo has both of her parents and she's sleeping with Dean, but John thinks she's pretty cute too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Jo is 15 and John probably in his 30 here. This is underage sex and it is rape so make sure you read the tags if that bothers you.

Jo bobbed her head up and down as Dean thrusted into her mouth. She could feel him about to climax when the door to her room opened. John Winchester stormed in angrily.

“Dad!” Dean squeaked covering himself quickly.

Jo stayed mutely on her knees.

“Get out,” John said forcefully.

“It’s not-” Dean started.

“GET OUT” John yelled.

Dean scrambled out of the room after flashing an apologetic look at Jo.

She was fully clothed but remained on her knees.

“Get up, Jo,” John said, a bit softer as he sat on the edge of her bed.

She complied quietly, but looked him straight in the eye.

“I know,” John said smugly

Jo’s pace quicked, “Know what?” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

“I know about the hunts, and the boys, and the drinking, and all the stuff you do behind your parents backs.”

Jo swallowed hard, “And what about it?” even she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

“Well, how I see it is that you have two options,” John said calmly, “One, I can tell your parents everything and they’ll never let your fifteen-year-old ass leave this house again.”

John paused.

“Or?” Jo asked weakly.

“Or,” John’s voice darkened, “You can let me at you for one night.”

Jo’s eyes widened in shock. Her father’s best friend just asked her for the unthinkable, but if she didn’t he was sure to tell her parents everything. How she doesn’t sleepover Jessie’s house every Friday night because she’s out hunting. She couldn’t give up hunting. Jo swallowed and bit her tongue in determination.

“I’m all your’s,” she managed to choke out.

John’s face looked extra smug, “Okay then, dance for me.”

Jo awkwardly started moving her hips to no music.

“You can do better than that,” John coaxed, “touch yourself, pretend I’m Dean.”

Jo ran her hands up her body, just ghosting over her breasts and lifted her arms in the air. Her jeans clad hips moved smoothly around. John laced his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her forward.

“Take off your jeans,” He said quietly.

Jo fondled herself on the way down to her jeans before she undid the button.

John impatiently tugged her jeans to her ankles and she kicked them off.

She danced for him., playing with the edge of her t-shirt and swaying her hips.

John decidedly gripped one of her ass cheeks in his large hand.

Jo realized what she had agreed to and she started to back away from him. He held her tightly.

“Your shirt,” he said simply.

“M-My-” Jo stuttered.

“Take off your shirt now,” John commanded her. His eyes stared at her small form hungrily.

Jo hesitated and then compiled as she lifted the hem of her shirt up, exposing her breast which were nestled in a pretty lace bra.

She flung the shirt to the ground and continued dancing in front of John as he pulled her closer until her breasts were nearly touching his face.

Then he suddenly pulled her onto the bed.

Jo tried to squirm away but he pushed her over on her back. She waited breathing hard not knowing what would come next. John got on the bed and straddled her legs. His hands crept upwards from her stomach to her clothed breasts. She shuddered at his touch. John leaned forward and kissed her gently as first, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. He started grinding on her and kissed her deeply. The rough denim on her mostly naked body burned. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Their tongue clashed together in Jo’s mouth.

After what seems like hours, John comes up for air and Jo realizes that he tied her hands together with his belt.

“John-,” she starts

“Mr. Winchester,” he corrects gruffly while moving down her body.

“Mr. Winchester,” Jo’s voice sounded shaky even to her, “My wrists hurt.”

“A little pain is good, Jo,” John said.

He made quick work of tying her ankles to the end of her bed. Her legs were spread wide open.

“Touch yourself.”

“W-hat?”

“Touch yourself,” John guided her hands down to her pussy as he spoke, “ I’ll watch.”

Jo hesitantly rubbed her clothed pussy, getting herself aroused, then she pulled her panties aside and pushed a finger in.

“Nice and slow,” John said from the end of her bed.

He sat there watching from the end of her bed as she started to moan and gasp for air as she stuck more fingers in and moved them as best she could with tied hands. He took his pants off, and after a moment his shirt as well. He walked back over the the quivering Jo and knelt at the edge of her bed. Her breasts heaved up and down as she breathed. John watched her face and she pleasured herself and finally he had to join in. His hands gently cupped the young girls breasts. He massaged them and slipped her tits out of the cups so the spilled out. He ran his calloused thumb over the little hardening nipple. Jo gasped and looked at him in astonishment. Her hand started moving faster, with the added stimulation it was clear she was going to come soon. Her breaths got faster and her cried got louder.  
Without warning John stopped his hands and grabbed her’s away from her throbbing mound. She whined and fought against him, begging for relief.

“Shut up, girl,” John hissed.

He brought her hands up above her head and secured the belt to the headboard. Jo’s hunting knife lay on the bedside table, he snatched it and slashed through her bra and panties, pulling the cut garments off of her. He gazed at her petite form spread out in front of him. Her skin was creamy and perfect despite her young age. Her pussy was shaved clean and smooth. Jo eyed him wearily and wondered if hunting was really worth all this. John slipped off his underwear and got on top of Jo. His hands grasped her breast roughly and his mouth crashed onto her’s. Desire filled his being and he couldn’t control himself anymore. He stuffed his underwear into her mouth like a gag and started biting and licking her breasts. He nibbled and bit and licked one with his mouth while he pinched and rubbed her other one with his other hand.  
Jo’s cries of pleasure were muffled by the gag in her mouth. John let her abused nippled be while he stroked his erection, then he lined himself up and slid into Jo at a painstaking pace. She cried out and writhed on the bed, pulling against her restraints. As soon as he was in he pulled out quickly and slammed into her. Jo screamed into the gag as John tore her apart. Pleasure tore through her as well as an overwhelming sense of pain.

“God, you're so tight. Jo,” John moaned, “You feel so good.”

Jo moaned and met his quick thrusts with her own matching his pace.

“I’m going to come in you, Jo. Fill you right up.”

Jo shook her head vehemently, but it was too late. John cried out as he reached his release. His come flowed into Jo’s pussy and before she knew it Jo was climaxing. The leather belt dug into her wrists as the pulled against her restraints.

John was still inside of her when he bent forward and kissed her neck, before sliding out and getting off her. He slipped on his shirt and jeans. Jo stared at him helplessly all gagged and bound up.

“It’s a pity that I have to let you go,” John sighed, “You look so pretty all stretched out like that.”

His hand reached out and stroked her side, trailing up to her wrists. He released her wrists and pulled his underwear out of her mouth.

“You were a good little girl today, Jo,” John said, “I’ll have to find out some more secrets about you sometime.”

And with that that he walked out of the room, leaving Jo half tied up on the bed and completely exposed to her humiliation.


End file.
